Too Late Now
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Basically Max gets in a fight with his friends Eddy, Emily, and Michael after the depression of his parent's divorce took him over. Then he meets Rick Anderson, possibly the worst thing that could happen to him. His new personna on life...'Too late now'
1. Prologue

"**Too Late Now"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Swear on it. (Look at lawyers around) HA! CAN'T GET ME NOW!**

**Lawyers: We'll be waiting…**

**Me: Uh oh!

* * *

**

_Summary – Pretty much Max gets in a fight with his friends (Eddy, Emily and Michael) and he loses his way of life. It changes to "Too late now". Then he meets up with the gag leader Rick Anderson. This is how things went from bad to worse._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Prologue**

My blue eyes turned to stare at the cold, white, suffocating hospital wall. It was five days after the incident and still I could not move. It wasn't that I _physically _couldn't but more like I didn't have any_ will _to move. I could only sob in shame at what I had became.

My name is Max Tate. I am 16 years old and the worst they come in. I haven't always been like this, though. No way! I use to be a regular kid with good grades and lots of trust. It all began when I was 9. That was when my parents divorced. My mom stayed in New York while my dad moved all the way to Japan! The thing I hated, though, was the fact that whenever I was with my dad he would pity himself. I don't even think he was in reality anymore. He did, after all, put soya sauce on his pancakes instead of syrup. Didn't notice the difference, either.

I get my looks from my mom's side. I have blond hair that looks like it defies gravity and pure blue eyes. I have a small form when it comes to muscles, but I am actually pretty strong. I loved to run and bike, as well. My favorite sport was soccer. Don't play anymore. Quit when I was 13.

* * *

**OK! That is it so far. Just a quick descriptor to start things off. PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Losing Friends

"**Too Late Now"

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Swear on it. (Look at lawyers around) HA! Still winning!**

**Lawyer 1 – Um…can I take back my bet of her forgetting? …Nervous smile**

**Lawyer 2 – NO WAY! I'm going to get big cash out of this! …Wicked smile**

**Me – Ok. …Rolls eyes**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Losing Friends**

I sighed as the warm New York wind ruffled my hair gently. My friends were supposed to meet me a half hour ago, yet they still haven't showed up! At this time I was only 12 and as innocent as ever.

"MAX!" I looked up to see Emily and Eddy running toward me while pulling a tired looking Michael.

When they finally reached me, Emily explained what was up with Michael. "He slept in and made us late!" she huffed as she jumped onto the railing of the Public Sports Arena beside me. "We literally had to pull him out of bed!" She ran her fingers through her short brown/orange hair, while she closed her brown eyes that were always hidden under her glasses.

Michael snorted. "Ya right, Emily! I was just up all night! Yer making up lies!" He fidgeted with the "PPB All Stars" hat he normally kept covering his longer-length blond hair. He stared at me with his dull blue eyes. "You don't think what she is sayin' is the truth, do ya, Max?"

I laughed lightly at his futile excuse to justify what he had done. "Not really, Mikey!" I laughed as he gave me an indescribable face. "Hah-hah," I muttered dryly.

Eddy sat next to me. "Haven't seen you for a long time. It sucks that you have to live in Japan most of the time!" He looked carefully at me. "Ya hear of the state soccer championships?"

I bit my lip. You know how I said how I hated my parent's divorce? Well, the main thing is the fact that it is quite depressing. That depression is now taking control of my life. "Ya…I heard of it. I don't really want to play in it, though."

The three looked at me hard. "Why not?" Michael questioned. "What's wrong, Maxie?"

I bit my lip even harder, drawing blood. "I'm fine…I just don't wanna play soccer."

Emily looked me straight in the eye. "What is wrong?" Her face was serious and I felt her brown eyes burn into my blue ones.

"I'M FINE! I JUST DON'T WANNA PLAY SOCCER! IS THAT A CRIME!" I huffed a bit after my short outburst before starting again. "I don't need you bugging me! I'm fine - so would you get of my back for just a moment? God, I've told you already that I'm fine, but you always have to nag about one thing or the other! I am fine! Fine! Let me do this in my own way and just get off my case! I don't need your help!"

Michael and Eddy stared at me in shock, while Emily choked back sobs. "Fine…"Michael dead-panned coldly. "Later, Max Tate."

I choked at the sound of his voice. It was so cold. I guess I deserved it, though. I did just snap at them. "Whatever…like I care…" I muttered back just as coldly. I watched as Eddy put his arm around Emily and led her away without a word.

Michael turned to face me. "I don't know what happened to you when you were in Japan, but we don't want anything of it. Do you get that, Max?" He walked away before I could reply.

That was when things turned for the worse. I should have apologized, but a new outlook on life wouldn't let me. "Too late now…"


	3. Bad to Worse!

"**Too Late Now"

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Swear on it. HAHAHAHA! THE LAWYERS ARE HAVING SOME PROBLEMS NOW!**

**Lawyer 1 – DANG IT!**

**Lawyer 2 – Crap**

**Me – MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Bad To Worse!**

I've been in Tokyo since yesterday. I have really changed, I guess. Then again, I have to have if my dad noticed it already.

"Max…what's going on?" My dad asked. It seems as if mom didn't warn him I was like this. Why would she, though? She hates him and she loves torturing him. This is just another way she can manage.

"What do you mean?" I snapped quietly. "I'm just in a bad mood…honest, dad!" I lied. That's right…me, Max Tate, uttered a lie…and to my DAD, no less!

"Ok, Max…" my dad mumbled, doubtfully. "If anything is wrong, you can tell me. Remember that…" He was obviously quite worried about me. Then again, why wouldn't he be? Like I said…I have completely changed!

Heading outside, I muttered inaudibly, "Surprised you noticed, dad…"

Day by day my attitude grew worse and worse. Finally, my dad couldn't take it. He sent me back to my mom without a word. He made a BIG mistake, though. He sent me to New York City, a city FULL of crime! This just made everything worse!

In the worst part of town possible, I met Rick Anderson. He was a local thug my age. Well…no…he's 14. He taught me how to be a member of the street. I changed my outfit to black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I also wore a bandana on my arm - blue and black. Those colors were the colors of our new gang.

Me an' Rick, well…we became the rulers of the neighborhood. Bullying, stealing, gang fighting…you name it, we done it! We were the worst nightmare of most…including me, myself. The thing that ruined me the most was the fact that my mom didn't have a clue, not to mention my dad abandoning me like that.

All in all, I became a pretty messed up kid. I was only 13, ruling a gang, and stealing. I went down a BAD road; a road that Rick led.

When I hit 14, the worst came. I began selling drugs! Together, me and Rick evaded the cops, got poor people hooked on our merchandise, and made TONS of cash. Our gang, the Sword Fighters, became well known in New York. Nobody but the gang members knew that me and Rick ran the thing!

The people I used to call friends were now my enemies. I still can't believe the time me an' Rick ran into them. Looking back now, I was a complete creep.

"_Emily! Good job! You won the State Tennis Competition!" I recognized that voice. It was Michael. _

"_Ya! You were awe-" Eddy cut off, catching sight of the dangerous duo in front of him. "Maxie?" he uttered in disbelief, taking in my appearance. The dark blue t-shirt with a silver sword stitched into the back, black jeans with a chain belt, and the bandana I had switched from my arm to tied around my forehead. "Is that you?"_

_I grinned maliciously at him. "Guessed right, Eddy!" I lowered my tone dangerously. "Outta my way, basketball reject."_

_Rick looked down at me. He was at least a foot taller than my 5'2. He looked at the three in disgust before turning to look back at me. "You know these dweebs?" he asked bitterly._

"_Unfortunately!" I muttered in disgust, purposely raising my voice so they could hear every word that slipped out of my lips clearly. "They used to be my friends. Good riddance! I left!"_

_Emily looked sadly up at me from a few feet away. "Max…what happened to you?" she asked in concern and worry._

_I glared harshly at her with my pure blue eyes. They were once full of joy and love, now they were cold and hardened. "Did I say you could talk to me?" I snapped, coldly. "NO!" I slipped through the space separating us and backhanded her._

_She cried out as she fell to the ground roughly. "Why…?" she muttered, her hand resting on the bruise on her cheek. _

_Michael and Eddy rushed in front of her, stalling me from hurting her anymore. "You won't get away with that, Max!" Michael seethed as he lunged at me. He attempted to punch me in the face._

_Easily dodging the pitiful excuse of a punch, I slid between the space and punched him hard in the gut. I felt a rush of guilt as I watched him hit the ground. I pushed the feeling away, changing it to a look of amusement as I watched him curl into a ball, whimpering in pain._

_Eddy stepped over and pulled Michael up. After getting Emily on his back in a piggyback, he supported Michael on his left side. "You're an obnoxious creep, Max…a no good creep." With that he walked away._

_I acted like I didn't care, but inside I did. I wanted to run over and apologize over and over. Instead, I turned and headed to Sword Fighters HQ. Rick followed, unaware of the guilt eating me inside.

* * *

_

**Well…there is Chapter 3! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Begging! I LIKE reviews!**


	4. The Fight

"**Too Late Now"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Swear on it. Sorry…I am SO not getting a lawsuit!**

**Lawyer 1 – Come on!**

**Lawyer 2 – Just one?**

**Lwyer 3 – PLEASE!**

**Me – NO WAY!**

**Lawyer 1, 2, and 3 – COME ON!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – The fight!**

"Maxie, honey?" Judy chirped to me. She was obviously in a great mood today to actually speak to me! "I haven't seen Emily, Eddy or Michael for a long time." A year to be exact. "Where are they?"

"Uh…they're around. It's just…we hang in the SC (Sports Center)," I lied swiftly. I've lied so much now that it's almost second nature to me. My mom might figure out the truth, though, if I said that we got in a fight. She would insist on talking to them, and they would tell her about me an' Rick.

"Oh?" she questioned lightly. "I really miss those three…"

"Ya?" I was surprised. She never talked like this…does she know? Hopefully not! "They're fine, mom. Having a lot of fun." I just got a good idea. "Emily got 2nd place in the State Tennis competition!"

"Really? That's great! Tell her I say 'good job!" she ordered, jokingly.

"Ya…sure, mom!" I faked a bright smile. I really couldn't care less, after all. "I gotta go, mom. Later!"

"Ok, Max" was all I heard before I ran out the door.

That was another time I lied. It's too many to count now. Whenever I lie or work with the gang…I feel guilty. VERY guilty. So far…nobody's noticed.

"Max," Rick muttered as I walked into the HQ.

He feels embarrassed since I beat him. You see, Rick had tried to take full control over the SF (Sword Fighters). Even though I barely pass 5 feet and he's six feet, I beat him.

"Hey Rick…" I muttered, bored. Secretly, I was glad to see him. We are in this together, after all.

"Urgh! We're under attack!" Jady cried. She was bruised and cut all over. "It's that new gang. They're taking control!"

"Then we fight back! Come on!" Rick bellowed as he headed for the door. "We're the SF! Let's show them what we're made of!"

I was grateful that Rick took charge. Inside I was panicking!

The rest of the gang members looked at me. "What are you waiting for? Rick is absolutely right!" I stepped toward the door. "We fight!" I ran after Rick. I had to fight!

The fight…it was awful. I, myself, was against a red haired teenager. He looked to be about 5'2. I barely managed to beat him. But before I knew it, I was involved with another battle!

"TALA!" a silver haired boy cried. He threw a savage punch at my already beaten body.

"I'm ok…Bryan…" the boy, Tala, mumbled. His eyes shut as he lost consciousness.

Bryan beat me to a pulp. I stood no chance against the enraged 15 year old!

Before I, too, lost consciousness, I saw Rick struggling against a small blue/gray haired 13 year old.

"Rick…" I murmured, closing my eyes slowly. Before I was knocked out, leaving Rick alone to defend the gang, I heard him call out my name. I couldn't answer…

* * *

_**Ok! REVIEW!**_


	5. A Bit Of Help

"**Too Late Now"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Swear on it. They are getting SO annoying!**

**Lawyer 1 – NO! You are!**

**Lawyer 2 – You are so mean! Not even one lawsuit!**

**Me – See what I mean?

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – A Bit Of Help**

Well…that's what happened. All I remember after that is waking up in the hospital. I had to explain what happened to my mom. The fight, the gang, Rick, the drug dealing, running from the police…everything. I don't think I've ever seen her so ashamed in her life. Currently, she is on the phone with my dad.

A girl my age walks into the room. She is wearing blue jeans and a silver top. She has blue, long hair pulled into a ponytail and her eyes are a deep green. "You're Max?" She questioned.

"Ya…" I muttered, staring at her pale, yet cheery face. "I'm Max. Why do you want to know…and who are you anyway?" I snapped, annoyed. I didn't like this one bit!

She bit her lip slightly. "My name's Mariam. I'm supposed to be helping you…to get back to normal," she informed me. "I know what you're going through. I, myself, went through it, too." Her green eyes saddened a bit.

I was shocked, to say the least. She seems to be a pretty nice person. "Really? How'd you get out?" I did want to know. I hope I can be set straight again.

She smiled kindly. "Lots of help, Max!" She laughed at my distasteful expression. "It's not so bad!"

I frowned. "That's what you say. I am different from you…" I grumbled. I know I was making things difficult, but hey! I can't help it!

"Boy! You're difficult! Impossible!" She threw her arms up in the air, laughing. "You're going to be a challenge." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yep…definitely a challenge…" she blanked.

"Good!" I smiled brightly. I was going to make sure she knew I wasn't going to be a pushover! I've been down the road too long; I depend on the trill of running from the cops, sentencing people to a life of drugs, pulling people down the road with me, the fights and the knowledge that people hung onto every word I uttered. "Got your work cut out for you?"

She sighed deeply and sat beside me on the bed. "Ya…unfortunately. You're gonna be tricky, Max." She smiled brightly and sported a huge grin. "A perfect challenge!" she laughed, pumping her closed fist in the air. "You up to my attempts?"

I looked up at the hyperactive girl and frowned slightly. "I don't think so," I muttered sullenly. "All I know is that I want to be back to normal, instead of this cruel, unmoving creep that I am…" I stared back at the eerily white wall. I felt as if everything near me should be grungy and that wall was just WAY too clean! It can't be normal!

Mariam sighed and ruffled my hair gently. "That's it. You're on the road to recover already! This will be all that much easier!

I took one look at her and then at her arm. "Don't touch me!" I retorted heatedly. I brushed her hand off, huffed, glared coldly at her, and then turned away from her stubbornly before I even knew what to do!

"Or not…" Mariam, for the second time today, blanked at my totally blatant attitude.

This happened each day. After a week, I used fewer retorts and listened to what she had to say more often. Another week and I seldom let her ruffle my hair. I also stopped muttering insults about her every time we disagreed on something.

"Later, Max!" Mariam chirped, sprinting out of the hospital room.

"I more week in this white-nightmare…" I muttered to nobody in particular. "Mariam, huh? She's interesting, I must admit…"

* * *

**_DONE! I should be able to update more often in these 2 weeks!_**


	6. Pleasant Surpises

"**Too Late Now"**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Swear on it. Can I stop now?_**

**_Lawyer 1 – Yes! Then we win!_**

**_Me – I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! _**

**_Me – Fire in eyes_**

**_Kawamura Takashi From Prince Of Tennis - Takes his racket out of my hands._**

**_Me – Hey! Give that back!_**

**_Kawamura – I'M THE CHANGER, BABY! BURNING!_**

**_Me – Whatever you say._**

**_Fuji Shusuke from Prince Of Tennis – Takes racket._**

**_Kuwamura – Oh…I'm sorry…_**

**_Me – Stick tongue out childishly._**

_**Me – Last time I EVER have sugar before 7 AM.****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6 – Pleasant Surprises**

"Maxie!" I opened the door to be crushed by mom's killer hug. She started to cry into me as I maneuvered about so I could shut the door behind me. "I'm so glad you're home! I wasn't allowed to visit you, baby!"

I escaped her hug and sat down in a chair. "Mom?" I murmured, hearing a relieved sigh come out of my mom's lips. "What happened since I got trapped in the hospital?" I only got to talk to her the first day I woke up. "And…what happened to Rick? Is he alright?" I was worried about my friend's life. Those 2 boys I fought were tough and I can beat Rick!

My mom sighed sadly. "Rick never made it…I'm sorry…" She looked up at my shocked face. "Only you and a girl made it out…"

"A girl…?" I muttered, tears stinging my eyes. "Jady?" I cried, hoping she was all right. My mom told me I was right. "Is she ok?" Rick and Jady were the only people I could trust!

Judy smiled. "Ask her yourself…I've taken her in. I know that you have to get through this together."

"Max?" a quiet voice said. I spun on my heel, already standing. I ran over and hugged her tightly. Jady smiled and hugged me back. "I was so worried about you. Rick helped me…" Her pale green eyes filled with tears as she thought about our friend who gave his life to save her. "I miss him…" she sobbed.

All I was able to do was hug her more tightly as a wave of sorrow washed over me, threatening to pull me under into deep depression. "It's gonna be ok, Jady. We're both still here…we got each other…" She rested her head on my shoulder. My arms around her enabled me to feel her wracking sobs.

My mom told me that she had made it possible that Jady could stay at our house. She also said that I was to look out for her. I had no problem with that.

A few days later, the doorbell rang. Only Jady and me were home, so I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened the door, I emitted a small gasp of shock. There stood Eddy, Emily and Michael. (Michael – Last the best! OH YEAH!)

Emily walked over and hugged me tightly, waiting for my reaction. When I did nothing, she finally spoke up. "We heard the story, Max…we forgive you…" She looked up into my eyes, her brown ones soft and understanding.

"It's been so long since I wanted that to happen…" I mused slightly. "I'm glad I feel like that now…I'm sorry…" M kind words left my mouth before I even thought them through. "Honest…"

I heard movement behind me. Turning, I caught sight of Jady's puzzled face. "Who are they?" She questioned lightly. She stood, looking over my shoulder.

"Umm…this is Emily, Eddy and Michael. They are me older friends. I was friends with them before I met Rick." I turned to the trio. "This is Jady. She is the only other survivor of our gang. My mom has her staying here," I explained.

Emily smiled and held out her hand. While Jady reached around me and shook it gently, Michael grinned and waved. Eddy simply offered a quiet, "Glad to meet you…"

Jady smiled at the warm greetings. "Hi!" she grinned, stepping out from behind me.

"Why don't you come in?" I offered.

Michael frowned slightly. "Sorry…can't. Eddy got a basketball match at the SC in ten minutes. We gotta go," he explained. Later, Maxie!" He followed Eddy and Emily down the street.

Jady smirked as she shut the door. "Maxie?" she asked in disbelief. I inwardly cringed. This was the first time she heard my nickname. "Where did that come from…'Maxie'?" she taunted.

I frowned and turned away, flipping her the bird. "Oh shove it!" I retorted.

* * *

_**Ok! Done!**_

_**Fuji – Now you can continue your Prince Of Tennis story.**_

_**Eiji – No…I can wait!**_

_**Kuwamura – Come on! Don't be chicken, baby!**_

_**Kuwamura – Holding racket**_

_**Eiji – But I'm going to die!**_

_**Me – If you are curious, read my Prince of Tennis story, Seeing, REALLY Seeing.**_

_**Max – Get lost! This is MY Story!**_

_**Me – Greedy-greedy grabby bones!**_


End file.
